Talk:Atomic
Atomics in Super Metroid (and Zero Mission)? Is there any indication that the creatures found in the Wrecked Ship and Pirate Mothership in Super Metroid and Zero Mission respectively, are actually the atomics found in Corruption? Honestly, the coloration of the Pulse Bombus seems to be more in line with the ones found in the old games. So, what is it exactly that clarifies the bigger relation between atomics and the Zero Mission/Super Metroid variants than with the Pulse bombus? (Latinlingo 00:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Bombu are only weak to electricity. That's the main difference between them and the Atomics and Luminoth Drones. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nice observation there. I don't think I've would have ever been able to see that! So, the relation being based on the weakness to specific beam weapons, I think that info should be emphasized/clarified in the concerned articles. Any objections? (Latinlingo 00:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Wait, I just realized that Atomics are only weak to charged shots, and the ones from Zero Mission can only be killed by Missiles and screw attacks. Doesnt that make them completely different beings then? Especially when the latter can aim and shoot electrical bolts at Samus rather than simply drop bombs below themselves. The ones in Super Metroid however, are weak to normal and charged shots, as well as missiles; they could possibly be used as a connection between Atomics and the unnamed beings from the pirate mothership. I think a separate article is required for the unnamed beings from Zero Mission, for all the reasons mentioned here. Unless there's already a ULF page for them? (Latinlingo 21:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) I've just poked Kejardon (the famous SM hacker) asking him what the debug name for the "Atomic" is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, never expected a response this early! :P He says they're Atomics too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) And what is the debug name? I don't like the idea that the Atomic and the creature in Super Metroid are being mentioned together in the same article. Unless the name of the creature in Super Metroid is called Atomic. But, even then, those act differently as they follow you. Never mind. Is it the same for Zero Mission, too? Metroid Fan 23:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, this article kinda falls in the same situation as the Hyper Beam from both Super Metroid and Metroid Prime 3. Those two weapons share the same name, but were recently separated into 2 articles because of their differences. Should we do the same for the Atomics from Super and Corruption? Their different colors and attack patterns could be enough to give each their own articles (one named Atomic (Super Metroid) and the other Atomic (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption). But then again, these Atomic variants share more similarities with each other than the Hyper Beams, the latter which truly deserve to be separate (the atomics have the same shape, share the name and can both be killed with charged shots, while the similarity between the Hyper Beams is in name only). That, i'll leave it up to you guys, BUT as for the variants from Zero Mission, i honestly think they require a separate article: they have no official name (unless Kejardon comes to the rescue once more :D!) and act completely different from any other variants encountered by Samus.(Latinlingo 05:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) I think that each should have its own individual article like the Hyper Beam articles, which you have mentioned. *Super Metroid: Atomics can be killed with any beam weapon, even beam weapons that are not charged. These Atomics follow Samus, regardless of whether or not she is using the Charge Beam. *Metroid: Zero Mission: The "Atomics" in this game function differently from the ones in Super Metroid. They cannot be killed by anything except Missiles or the Screw Attack. They follow Samus, but not too close. They run off if Samus approaches, and they fire bolts of electricity. *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: Atomics in this game can only be destroyed with the Charge Beam. They move toward Samus if she uses the Charge Beam, and usually release extraneous energy. The three may share the same name, but their function are not the same. Metroid Fan 16:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC)